Unrevealed Pasts
by SouthernLoner
Summary: what happens when the XMen find the most powerful mutant on earth?...full summary inside and may be crossover later...AU EVO! rating may be raised later...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here, anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what happens when the X-Men come across a mutant that may be the most powerful mutant on earth? this is a timeline where Rogue, Mystique, and Kurt are blood related and live together...the X-Men and BrotherHood work together and Magneto works with his group against both...

Chatper One

There was a disturbance on the abandoned side of a town somewhere in Canada so the X-Men went to check it out as always. The BrotherHood tagged along like they did one many occassions now and they frowned seeing the part of town was basically in ruins.

However Wolverine heard. "Come on out we wont hurt you!" followed by obnoxious laughing.

"Sh." he ordered the team and silenlty they began their trek looking every where to find the voices and whoever they were looking for. They split up and decided to meet in the middle of the ruins in about an hour.

"Man lets just go. This place freaks me out. You don't know how many there are---

"There's only one you numbskull...only one...been watching and learning unlike you. But there's only one of them here." he said.

"Yeah well I do know what happens here after dark so lets get the hell outta here."

"Fine lets pull back." and as they did darkness swept over the area with alarming speed and out of nowhere as they disappeared from hearing ranged lightning cracked down around one semi standing building in the middle of the ruined section of town followed by an earslipping cry. Wolverine and the others bolted for the source in the middle of the town.

When they made it inside with Storm's help what they found shocked them all but mostly Mystique who gasped eyes wide. "It can't be." she said softly before green eyes flung open and stared at them warily.

* * *

Authors note: so tell me what you think so far? the more review the quicker i can update... 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here, anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what happens when the X-Men come across a mutant that may be the most powerful mutant on earth? this is a timeline where Rogue, Mystique, and Kurt are blood related and live together...the X-Men and BrotherHood work together and Magneto works with his group against both...

Chatper Two

Seeing them all the green eyes stared warily before spotting Mystique.

"YOU!" the now known she as the figure stood but fell wincing as her hand shot to her side and Msytique stopped short almost diving to help but stopped herself short. "Go away. Leave me." she said holding her sort stomach.

"Child please...allow us to help."

Her eyes went white as she stood without a problem the pain having washed away. "I need no help." her hands turning to fire and her feet going to ice.

Mystique spoke softly almost calmingly. "Please...listen to us Magenta---

"Don't call me that!"

"Then what do we call you child?" spoke Storm glaring at Mystique for making the situation worse. "Please...I'm called storm..."

Staring at her for a moment she said. "My name is Majestic."

SMiling gently she replied. "Hello Majestic...may I speak with you?"

"Alone." gaining the woman's trust immediately as she indicated her scolw toward Mystique who winced and backed out the way they came with the others.

"We've come to see if you would join us."

She let her body go normal but the storm raged on outside. "I can't." suddenly her head tilted and the storm died. "Something is wrong." then turned hearing the cocking of a gun and stepped in front of Storm as the trigger was pulled. Storm screamed causing them to run in and at first they saw only darkness then.

They caught sight of both of the woman though not so much Majestic both on the ground Majestic over Storm. "That's it girlie."

"Logan no!" something came leaping out of the darkness and stood in front of the women protectively growling in a way that even Logan stopped moving. "Logan over there!" she pointed to where the figure was leaving.

"On it darlin'." seeing the figure as well the animal of somesort bolted after it with speed that was odd for any animal.

"What was like that?"

"Majestic?" shivering slightly Majestic looked around then at herself and then Storm in worry before seeing something.

She gasped flinging herself upright then looked the way the animal and figure had run. "Nathaniel." she said and stood rushing out with speed even quicker then QuickSilver himself who blinked in shock.

"Uh...where'd she go?" she stopped coming upon the scene and saw 'Nathaniel' and Wolverine facing off against the group of men who now returned with re-enforcements.

"Come back for another round boys?" 'Nathaniel' looked up at her words and looked her over before growling at the men. "Then have this." eyes white lightening dropped just in front of them forcing them to run in fear. Shaking violently she fell knowing she had spent herself still weak from being sick.

"Majestic!" cried the animal now a man. "Damn...it's not good."

"I'll be fine Nathaniel. Go...before they come back."

"Your coming too." he picked her up. "Majestic you all right?"

"I'll be..." she looked dizzy suddenly and her eyes began fighting for colors, red, white, black, blue, silver, yellow, then finally they settled on pure green.

"Oh fuck." he muttered.

"I'm fine Nathaniel. Okay maybe not." she said with a sick look and he held her so she could get sick away from him. Her eyes were still green but that meant it was getting to where she couldn't control what she was doing.

"Come on. Let's go with them."

"I'll leave that up--- she fell unconscious right then only his arm around her waist holding her from hitting the ground. Both men exchanged looks but Logan led the way to the jet where the others waited and headed for the mansion.

* * *

Authors note: so tell me what you think so far? the more review the quicker i can update... sorry for the short chapter but i am updating three stories...lol but will have longer chapter next 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here, anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what happens when the X-Men come across a mutant that may be the most powerful mutant on earth? this is a timeline where Rogue, Mystique, and Kurt are blood related and live together...the X-Men and BrotherHood work together and Magneto works with his group against both...

Chatper Three

Riding in the jet was silent as Nathaniel watched over Majestic and Hank checked her over finding it was malnurishment and overuse of her powers with that that cauased her to pass out.

"So what exactly are your powers?"

"I'm a telepathic shapeshifter of sorts...debating I can sometimes tap into some of Majestics powers." he gave a look to Mystique.

"All right!" she snapped at him. "I get it enough with the look."

He snorted crossing his arms. "Says the one who seemed to nearly wet herself at the sight of what her daughter was reduced to."

"Shut up Nathaniel. I couldn't find either of you I thought you were both dead."

"Not likely." muttered the female sitting up. "It takes more then that to kill this woman. I've been tracking Graydon and his goons for years. I think I know who he's working with."

"And?"

"Bolivar Trask." she said dryly.

Mystique's jaw dropped. "Your kidding me."

"No...and I believe he's working on hell for mutants...the sentinel."

"Oh grand."

"I can destroy it. If I can find the base."

"Like hell young lady." snapped Mystique. "Your not going anywhere near that psycho alone."

"A little late to be all maternal mother." she dead panned. "I'll do what I please when I please. Nathaniel let's go." taking his hand they vanished in a puff of black smoke. Mystique asked for help finding the two from the Professor and still ended up with no help being as the mutants were both powerful and shielding him for their mind even with cerebro so they would be passed over like one would over look air. Walking down the street the woman gained many stares but she ignored all instead was dead set on one male in the corner. Having scanned his mind to find he enjoyed blue eyed blondes she was in that dress now heading his way with an almost whorish blue dress on.

"Well hello there...how can I be a service to you tonight ma'am?" he grinned looking her over and she merely coyly gave him a look then turned heading back out and he followed her. She lead him to a motel and to a room leaning against the door as he walked up and opening she allowed him in before her and snapped the door closed lights turning on to show the shadows on the bed was a large wolf of sorts.

"He doesn't like lies by the way." she said as the wolf growled.

"What the hell!?" cried the man.

"Tell me what your boss is up to...that or my little friend here decides your dinner." she shifted to something else as the wolf growled dangerously. It took a little bit but soon he was talking like no tomorrow and they had to knock him out to shut him up before they left without notice. The brunette coyly looked away from the man and then back before she spoke to the bartender who nodded and gave the man a drink which she winked about it then walked out dropping her money onto the counter.

"Fuck!" the scream was never heard as he was kicked to the head. He woke with a splitting headache to find the woman sleeping on the bed with the wolf watching over her carefully. "Damn...who are you people?" the wolf looked at him then to the figure still sleeping before forming into a man.

"The people who just saved your life. The place was full of FOH members looking at you like dinner."

"How did you know I was mutant?"

"Because--- he was cut off as the figure shivered with a groan. "You awake?"

"More or less." she mumbled and opened her eyes tiredly to him.

"Sleep. You need your rest." nodding she fell asleep again but pulling the blanket over her form first.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"My names Nathaniel...this is Majestic." indicating the sleeping figure.

"What do you want with me?"

"We just saved your ass and your giving questions?" he snorted. "Yeah really thankful huh?" then turned away as he began packing mumbling under his breath. "Sometime i wonder why she bothers with people anymore." before everything was silent only his moving around to pack their things.

Majestic bolted upright eyes wide and looking around warily. "Nate?" she whispered eyes trying to see.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed the air and frowned before placing a hand to her temple. "Shit!" she hissed and shoved him down. "We have to go and we have to go now." she said without preamble and then taking his arm and the other mans walked them right through the back wall as the door busted open leaving an empty room the bed made and everything looking like it was totally empty. Sinking back against a tree she groaned slightly hands on her head knees bent.

"Majestic you okay over there?" asked Nathaniel looking around before crouching in front of her.

"Yeah." she said and took his offered hand standing before they headed off again the mystery man following knowing he would probably be safer with them then without them.

"You guys know of a school in New York?" she raised a brow but remained silent before her hands came out stopping them and men came out around them.

"Your coming with us girl."

"On whose order?" she asked strangly calm.

"On Madam Hydra's order." her eyes went black with a stripe of yellow narrow into slits in anger. Her skin faded out to its normal colors and she suddenly became very angry.

"I'm not going without a fight bucko." she growled and lunged angrily fists on fire.

* * *

Authors note: 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here, anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what happens when the X-Men come across a mutant that may be the most powerful mutant on earth? this is a timeline where Rogue, Mystique, and Kurt are blood related and live together...the X-Men and BrotherHood work together and Magneto works with his group against both...

Chatper Three

Riding in the jet was silent as Nathaniel watched over Majestic and Hank checked her over finding it was malnurishment and overuse of her powers with that that cauased her to pass out.

"So what exactly are your powers?"

"I'm a telepathic shapeshifter of sorts...debating I can sometimes tap into some of Majestics powers." he gave a look to Mystique.

"All right!" she snapped at him. "I get it enough with the look."

He snorted crossing his arms. "Says the one who seemed to nearly wet herself at the sight of what her daughter was reduced to."

"Shut up Nathaniel. I couldn't find either of you I thought you were both dead."

"Not likely." muttered the female sitting up. "It takes more then that to kill this woman. I've been tracking Graydon and his goons for years. I think I know who he's working with."

"And?"

"Bolivar Trask." she said dryly.

Mystique's jaw dropped. "Your kidding me."

"No...and I believe he's working on hell for mutants...the sentinel."

"Oh grand."

"I can destroy it. If I can find the base."

"Like hell young lady." snapped Mystique. "Your not going anywhere near that psycho alone."

"A little late to be all maternal mother." she dead panned. "I'll do what I please when I please. Nathaniel let's go." taking his hand they vanished in a puff of black smoke. Mystique asked for help finding the two from the Professor and still ended up with no help being as the mutants were both powerful and shielding him for their mind even with cerebro so they would be passed over like one would over look air. Walking down the street the woman gained many stares but she ignored all instead was dead set on one male in the corner. Having scanned his mind to find he enjoyed blue eyed blondes she was in that dress now heading his way with an almost whorish blue dress on.

"Well hello there...how can I be a service to you tonight ma'am?" he grinned looking her over and she merely coyly gave him a look then turned heading back out and he followed her. She lead him to a motel and to a room leaning against the door as he walked up and opening she allowed him in before her and snapped the door closed lights turning on to show the shadows on the bed was a large wolf of sorts.

"He doesn't like lies by the way." she said as the wolf growled.

"What the hell!?" cried the man.

"Tell me what your boss is up to...that or my little friend here decides your dinner." she shifted to something else as the wolf growled dangerously. It took a little bit but soon he was talking like no tomorrow and they had to knock him out to shut him up before they left without notice. The brunette coyly looked away from the man and then back before she spoke to the bartender who nodded and gave the man a drink which she winked about it then walked out dropping her money onto the counter.

"Fuck!" the scream was never heard as he was kicked to the head. He woke with a splitting headache to find the woman sleeping on the bed with the wolf watching over her carefully. "Damn...who are you people?" the wolf looked at him then to the figure still sleeping before forming into a man.

"The people who just saved your life. The place was full of FOH members looking at you like dinner."

"How did you know I was mutant?"

"Because--- he was cut off as the figure shivered with a groan. "You awake?"

"More or less." she mumbled and opened her eyes tiredly to him.

"Sleep. You need your rest." nodding she fell asleep again but pulling the blanket over her form first.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

"My names Nathaniel...this is Majestic." indicating the sleeping figure.

"What do you want with me?"

"We just saved your ass and your giving questions?" he snorted. "Yeah really thankful huh?" then turned away as he began packing mumbling under his breath. "Sometime i wonder why she bothers with people anymore." before everything was silent only his moving around to pack their things.

Majestic bolted upright eyes wide and looking around warily. "Nate?" she whispered eyes trying to see.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed the air and frowned before placing a hand to her temple. "Shit!" she hissed and shoved him down. "We have to go and we have to go now." she said without preamble and then taking his arm and the other mans walked them right through the back wall as the door busted open leaving an empty room the bed made and everything looking like it was totally empty. Sinking back against a tree she groaned slightly hands on her head knees bent.

"Majestic you okay over there?" asked Nathaniel looking around before crouching in front of her.

"Yeah." she said and took his offered hand standing before they headed off again the mystery man following knowing he would probably be safer with them then without them.

"You guys know of a school in New York?" she raised a brow but remained silent before her hands came out stopping them and men came out around them.

"Your coming with us girl."

"On whose order?" she asked strangly calm.

"On Madam Hydra's order." her eyes went black with a stripe of yellow narrow into slits in anger. Her skin faded out to its normal colors and she suddenly became very angry.

"I'm not going without a fight bucko." she growled and lunged angrily fists on fire. Taking them out they moved quickly and stopped when she coughed and leaned heavily against a tree breathing heavily with little noises of discomfort.

"Majestic? Are you okay?" she shook her head swallowing. "Think you can teleport us somewhere safe?" nodding she closed her eyes focusing on something before they ported out him grabbing the mystery man and they landed roughly.

"As you can...oh dear."

"Beast she needs help." he moved quickly to get the woman stablized quickly.

"Hello again Nathaniel...where have you been these last few months?"

"Finding answers. And we got them. Madam Hydra." he said.

"Oh...well she is deadly sick Nathaniel...how she managed this long I haven't a clue."

"Strong will." he muttered. Following him out Storm happened to come by at the moment and see the three men and then the woman behind them on the bed.

"Is she all right?"

"Is who all right wind rider?"

"Majestic." Mystique pushed through and stopped dead seeing the woman on the bed hooked up to many machines and looking like she was on her death bed.

"What happened?" she asked Nathaniel who glared darkly at the woman.

"She's merely very sick Mystique. Nothing more and I should be able to help. But for now all of you have to leave so that I may work." Hank said ushering them out before beginning to find out what was cuasing her to be sick.

* * *

Authors note: sorry it took so long school started today so hope you enjoy will update whenever possible thanks... 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i do NOT own X-Men Evo or anything you recognize in here, anything you don't like the OC in here is mine...

Summary: what happens when the X-Men come across a mutant that may be the most powerful mutant on earth? this is a timeline where Rogue, Mystique, and Kurt are blood related and live together...the X-Men and BrotherHood work together and Magneto works with his group against both...

Chatper Five

Hank McCoy was a most brilliant man and had seen many things but what his read outs were saying couldn't be true for if they were then---

"What is wrong Hank?"

"Read these Professor." he said handing the papers over.

"This can not be...she should be dead."

"What would keep her alive?"

Nathaniel came up out of nowhere it seemed. "Strong will." walking to her side. She bolted upright eyes bright gold suddenly and stared before calming instantly as his presence overcame her and he took her hand. "Hey...feeling okay?"

"I've been better and I feel better as well." she managed with a tired smile.

"You should be dead you stubborn ass. I told you something bad was going to happen."

"Well I'm fine and you see it. I'm talking therefore I can't be that hurt now can I?" she deadpanned but smiled a little at him. Slowly but surly she sat up dispite what she was being told which was to lay down and sleep. "I'm not tired. Just hungry."

"Fine let's go." before leading her to what she was sure would be her new life here at the mansion with someone she hated most and who she glared at darkly walking by her.

* * *

Authors note: so? yet again school in the way but here it is sorry for it being so short! 


End file.
